There's no 'I' in Team
by LuRC
Summary: Sequel to Family Above All! 10 years passed since the O'Conners last saw the Torretos. Lily has grown knowing the stories of those who saved her, and has dreamed to meeting them again, but she didn't expect the meeting to go this way. Follows Fast&Furious


**There's no 'I' in Team**

 **Author:** LuRCosta

 **Fandom:** The Fast and The Furious

 **Rating:** T/ 13+

 **Pairings:** Brian/Mia, Dom/Letty

 **Summary:** Sequel to Family Above All! 10 years passed since the O'Conners last saw the Torretos. Lily has grown knowing the stories of those who saved her, and has dreamed to meeting them again, but she didn't expect the meeting to go this way. Follows Fast &Furious

 **Disclaimer:** Only the OCs are mine, all the others I have no claim over them!

 **Beta:** None yet. Anyone wants to fill in the job? PLEASEEE?

* * *

 **New Characters:**

 **Lilian Rose O'Connor** (Played by AnnaSophia Robb)

 **Father:** Brian O'Conner

 **Mother:** Unknown mother (dead)

 **Age:** 16 years old (Brian was 16 when he got her mother pregnant – which makes Brian 32 in the story)

 **Eric Burk** (Played by Armie Hammer)

 **Father:** Gale Burk

 **Mother:** Deceased

 **Age:** 16 years old

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Brave New World**

There was a knock on the door, Brian saw both Torretos freeze. He got up, with a smile on his face knowing exactly who was behind the door.

"Hey dad, we come bearing food!" Lily beamed, giving her dad a kiss and entering the house. She knew her dad was working on a undercover op to bring down the guy that had killed Letty, but she didn't know that Dom was involved, so it was a surprise to the 16 year-old to see the two Torretos in what looks like a dining room. "Hi."

Eric followed her after giving the FBI agent a hug.

Before any of the Torretos had a chance to say something or the O'Conners to introduce Eric, Brian was in front of the two teens with a very angry expression. "Care to explain to me the call I got today from the Principle?" Both sixteen year-olds looked down on the floor, they knew just by the expression on Brian's face that they were in trouble. "Since none of you care to explain, I'm going to tell what he said to me. You two got in a fight and got suspended!" When neither of the teens looked up, Brian snapped, "Look at me when I'm talking. God, I expected more from you two! I was very clear on the reason I taught you two how to fight: defense. I told you two that there would be consequences if you picked a fight. Well here they are: No cellphones, no computers and no cars for two weeks."

"What?!" "But dad!" The two tried to interrupt the blond man, but failed when he interrupted them.

"Want me to add another week?" That question was enough to get both quiet and listening again. "If you two behave nicely I might lower you punishment, but for every complain I hear a week will be added. Eric, since none of you will have a car, you will be staying in our place for as long as you are grounded, I doubt your father will have any troubled with that. Was I clear?"

"Yes, dad." and "Yes, Brian." Were heard as answers from the teens.

"Good, now, go set the table. Once you are done go wash your hands." As soon as the order was given both set off to what appeared to be a kitchen. Once they were out of sight the ex-cop took a calming breath, when he turned around he saw both Torretos smiling at him.

"Brian O'Conner, the stern father, never pictured you like that." Dom smirked while Mia finished the last few touches on the wound on his back.

"10 years, Dom, 10 years." Brian contemplates. "A lot has changed."

"Yes, as you can see now he has wrinkles around his eyes." Lily joked, she looked at the Torretos, and was glad to see them both smiling. Even though she was 6 when she last saw them, she's proud to think she still remembers even the smallest detail about them.

"Don't forget the grey hair we found on his last birthday." Eric's remark got the siblings laughing out loud, and Brian with a sour face. The two sixteen year-olds set the table, while the Torretos tried to recompose themselves. Once they were done and the FBI agent had left the bathroom they went wash their hands, leaving once again the oldest O'Conner and the two Torretos.

 ***TNIIT***

When Lily walked back into the living room/dining room she could see that the only spot left for her to seat was between Eric and her dad, across from Mia. Once she was seated, Dom was the first to reach for the food. Brian, Eric and Lily exchanged a look. The oldest Torreto started to dig in before his sister called out to him. "Dom, what are you doing? You reached first you have to say grace."

Dom took a sip of his Corona before getting ready to say grace. While he was getting ready, the two teens exchanged a look, before looking at the ex-cop, who gave them a smile, he then proceeded to clap his hand, close his eyes and bow his head, they immediately followed his lead.

Once Mia finishes her brother's grace, they all dig in. A few minutes later, Brian was introducing Eric.

"This is Eric Burk. Eric this is Dom and Mia Torreto, old friends."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Everyone in the table could see he was a bit intimidated.

"Hi, Eric. So tell us, how did you meet Lily and Brian?"

"He stole my cookie!" Lily interfered before Eric got the chance to answer Mia's question.

"That was 7 years ago, are you ever gonna let it go? And in my defense I was hungry, since my father had not packed lunch for me." Eric tried to defend himself. Even though none of the adults would admit it, Lily had told him the truth, the two Torretos were family, so making a good first impression was important.

"So that's how you two became friends?" The oldest Torreto could tell there was more to the story then what Eric had revealed.

The two O'Conners and one Burk exchanged a look, before the last sighed. "Not exactly, you need to understand one thing first, I'm not telling you this so that you pity me, I don't need or want your pity. Now that it's been said I can tell you that my father abused me. He used to hit me, a lot, and he really liked to make me starve. I have no idea when it started, but I'll always remember the day that it ended. A couple of weeks after the cookies incident, Lily somehow found out that I was being abused, and she told Brian. That evening they showed up at the door, and I think Brian didn't truly believe Lily's story, but the moment they walked inside the house, there was no doubt. My father got really angry that they had barged in and started to scream at them. Brian ordered us to go wait in my room, and that we were only to come out once he called. I have no idea what he said to my father, but it got the beatings to stop so that good enough for me. That's the day we became a family."

Once Eric had finished his story both Torretos were speechless. When Mia finally found her voice back she asked. "You said the beatings stopped, does this mean you still live with your father?"

"Yes, but…"

"Brian, how could you…"

"Wait, don't be mad at Brian, he tried to convice me to move in with them, but I didn't want to. You see, my father made me suffer for what I remember 5 years, and since Brian 'talked' to my father he has put enough food on the table for me, he has dressed me, even bought me materials for school. The point is, he never did that before, and now he owes me that, after everything he put me trough, he owes me." When Eric finally looked up, what he saw surprised him: respect, shining in everyone's eyes. He already expected it on the O'Conners' eyes, but on the Torretos', that was a honor. In Lily's and Brian's eyes he coul also see the love. "Hm.. Uhm, that's enough about me, let change the subject shall we."

With that conversation strated to flow, as if the five had know each other for more than just an hour or had dessapeared for each others lives for over ten years.

"So do you guys have any plans for after graduation?" Mia inquired. The moment her words came out she realized she had messed up, both Lily and Brian had closed their faces.

"I want to become a NAVY SEAL, but Brian and Lily don't like that idea very much. Actually they don't like it at all. They think I'm going to die somewhere in the Middle East." Eric answered Mia with a smile, it seemed he didn't mind, on this perticuliar topic, the O'Conners opinions.

"I think 16 is a bit to young to be making plans for so long ahead. They still got a lot of time before graduation. A lot can change." Brian spoke as if he was trying to reassure himself and his daugther that by the time graduation had arrived Eric would have changed his mind, but Lily's expression showed that she didn't seem to believe him so much.

 ***TNIIT***

Dinner ended quite quickly after Mia's question about the future. Once the dishes were clean and everything put away, the two teens sat in the living room to discuse their History Essay, and how they were going to do it with out their computers.

Dom was in the bedroom going through Letty belongings. Brian and Mia stayed in the table talking.

"You asked me why I let Dom go. I did, because in that moment I respected him more than I did myself." Brian answered the question Mia had asked him almost a week back. "One thing I learned from Dom was that: nothing really matters unless you have a code."

"And what's your code, Brian?"

"Them." The FBI agent looked at his daugther and Eric with a smile. Brian didn't know if his answer actually qualified as a code, but it was what made sense to him. "What I mean is, every decision I make, every choice I have to take, I think about them, if it's the right way to raise them. I want them to know that I love them, I want the to have the best possibilities out there. I want them to be their best. So yeah, I think that's my code."

"How..." Brian was interrupted by a ringing on his pocket, when he looked at his cellphone he saw written on the screen Letty's name. Looking up he saw Dom charging towards him.

"When were you going to tell me?" Dom asked, but didn't expect an answer, charging as Brian and troughing the first punch. While the two fought, Lily and Mia screamed at Dom to stop, Eric was holding Lily so that she wouldn't try to step in the middle, even thought he was nearly joining the fight himself.

It was Lily's scream that ended up ending the fight "She did it for you!" Dom stopped where he was, standing up ready to punch Brian who was on the floor lying face up. When Eric and Lily realized Dom had stopped they rushed towards the ex-cop.

"Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange to bringing down Braga. She just wanted you come home!" The two Torretos were perplexed with the revelations. "I'm sorry Dom, I'm sorry!" Brian apologized to the retreating back.

After being told the truth Dom had left, most likely to try to clear his head. After cleaning the mess of the fight the four left, went home. Brian allowed Lily to drive, and the only reason for that is because she had come with a car, and he did not want to leave it behind.

 ***TNIIT***

On the next day, at work it was decided that they would return the money to Braga, and the the FBI would bust in and arrest Braga. So Brian left work early to go let Dom know about the plan.

* * *

I failed I'm so sorry! It took me 40 min more then I thought I would need, well hope you all enjoyed that! I've made it with a lot of love!

Pleaseee Review!

As you have seemed to notice, I don't write figt scenes, and that's because I totally suck at that, I can imagine them and picture them perfectly in my mind, but putting them on paper, sorry but that fails every time, so I kinda decided to just stop trying. Because of that most of the fight sequences will happen just like they happened in the movies, just add Lily in the back screaming like Mia does, or running.

 **Brian** \- 32 year-old

 **Dom** \- 34 year-old

 **Mia** \- 31 year-old

 **Gisele** \- 36 year-old

Hope you enjoyed to meet Eric!

PLEASEEE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

XOXO, LuRCosta


End file.
